


Guardians of the Sky

by Elydy138



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beasts are not the Spirits, Guardians AU, Multi, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, fluff maybe, inspired by Mune the Guardian of the Moon movie, just arguments, not much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: In a world where the Moon and Sun are tied to giant Beasts, these two giants need a Guardian to protect them. Per tradition, a new Guardian is chosen by their master when the last must leave their place. It's a complicate training and quite a burden to live up to.Keith has been trained all his life for his role. Lance, however, never asks for it, yet the Moon chose him.The two Guardians are supposed to protect the Sky together, but it might take some time for this pair to get along.As always when it comes to Keith and Lance...





	Guardians of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I've written this after watching the movie and said "hey why not, it's still an idea, amiright"  
So, it's inspired by Mune the Guardian of the Moon, a movie I like because I'm a sucker for Sun-Moon dynamics xD  
Hope you'll enjoy it and don't hesitate to leave comments !  
It hasn't been betaread, so please forgive my mistakes !

In a world where the Sun and the Moon are protected by two Guardians, riding giant beasts to travel across the world in order to bring Night and Day.

These Guardians of old had to bequeath their legacy to their young apprentices. It was a grand ceremony, with the people of the Night and Day gathered at the center of the Path followed by the beasts. It was a gigantic amphitheatre, separated in the middle by a thin line of shadow.

The Guardians were standing at the border, their apprentices at their sides. Zarkon, the Protector of the Light looked over his three protegees. They were young, yet so determinate. Arrogant, also, because the Sun tended to make one shinier than they would be.

“Coran, Zethrid, Keith. Today, the Sun will illuminate one of you, and thus, choosing him as its Guardian.”

Meanwhile, on the other side, Honerva, the Priestess of the Shadow, watched her pupils with a certain fondness.

“Today, the Moon will rest upon one of you, and the next Guardian will arise from the shadow. Acxa, Ezor, may the Moon smile upon you.”

The two women quietly nodded, not showing any signs of excitement. Though Ezor began fidgeting a little, and Acxa tightened her hand around her waist.

As the ceremony started, Zarkon used a mirror to deviate the light of the Sun to a point right before his apprentices. One by one, they walked into the ray of light, but neither Coran or Zethrid got any reaction. Keith, however, was struck in the chest by a violent sensation, not painful, but rather overwhelmingly powerful. As he absorbed the light in his body, he felt something warming up inside. When he raised his head, he met Zarkon’s approving smile, and the boy sighed in relief.

Then, the Protector handed over his sword, symbol of his duty, and Keith took it, hesitantly.

“The Sun has chosen you, Keith. May its light always guide you.”

And with that, the crowd exploded. Everyone was clapping their hands together, screaming his name.

Keith felt uncomfortable, all this attention making him want to run and hide somewhere. But now that the Sun was his duty, how could he ever hide?

As the crowd settled back into a respectful silence, Honerva raised her hands to the sky, towards the Moon.

“As it is custom, the new Guardian of the Moon shall be chosen by the purest creature of this world, the herald of Dreams,” she said, as a small silhouette appeared from inside her cloak “the Ewe.”

The little animal, a goat with the head of a bird, walked towards the two women. But it went_ past_ them and straight to the crowd in the Night’s side. There, it approached a shy young man, who tried to shoo away the Ewe. But the small creature was a stubborn one, and managed to drag him toward Honerva. 

He didn’t dare meeting her eyes, shaking like a leaf. Acxa and Ezor were shooting deadly glares at him. 

“What is your name, young one?” Honerva asked, the same fondness in her voice as usual. 

“Lance.” 

“Well, Lance, the Moon has chosen you.” 

“B-but, maybe, maybe it’s a mistake, I mean, I don’t even know...” he began to sputter. 

Honerva put her hand on his shoulder, reassuring. 

“The Ewe is the Moon’s voice on this world. It chose you because you have what it takes to be a Guardian. Believe in yourself.” 

She held out her scepter to him, and he grabbed it clumsily. Then, Honerva made him turn around, and face the crowd. He took a deep breath, and lifted his head. 

“To the Night, I present you, Lance, the new Guardian of the Moon.” 

And again, the bubble burst. Everyone clapped loudly, screamed, even whistled. But they were genuinely happy. Lance tightened his grip on the scepter. 

_I can do this._

Zarkon and Honerva guided the two new Guardians to the frontier, each facing their counter part. Though Lance could see something in their olders’ eyes.  _Longing_ . As if they had been waiting for this for a long, long time. 

“At last, it is time for us to leave the Temples,” Zarkon said to Honerva. 

“And to leave our sacred duty into the hands of our heirs,” Honerva finished. 

They joined their hands, and leaned on until their forehead touched. Lance had to look away, their intimacy so brilliant it was blinding. But then, his eyes met Keith’s. The two boys watched the other with wariness, but then Keith held out his hand. Lance took it, though hesitant. 

And suddenly, Keith pulled him closer, their face barely an inch away. 

“Don’t slack off, and don’t drag us down, am I clear?” 

“Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence, _Mullet_! I didn’t ask for this, unlike you!” Lance hissed as he slipped off his hand from Keith’s grasp.

They glared at each other, quickly stepping away. Zarkon and Honerva had leave their bubble and turned to their young heirs. 

“Now, you must go on the beast’s back and synchronize with them. It is time, young ones.” 

And with that, the elder Guardians walked away, hand in hand, and disappeared in the distance. 

As Lance climbed his way to the beast’s back, he noticed something. A rubble, a soft purr in the back of his mind. A comforting presence. When he reached the Temple entrance, he saw a blue lioness waiting there. He hesitated for a second. 

_Is it going to attack me?_ Lance thought, looking around for possible escapes. 

But the lioness just stood there. The boy awkwardly walked to it. 

“Uh, hello? Not gonna eat me, are you?” he laughed nervously. 

Lance reached out for the lioness’ head, and was surprised to see the feline bumping in his palm. 

“Oh! Oh? Okay?” 

He scratched it behind the ear, and the lioness leaned on the touch. 

And at his moment, Lance felt like a choc crossing his chest. A flow of images, people and places. Memories. And then, the realization struck Lance. 

“You’re… the Beast’ Spirit?” he whispered. 

The lioness blinked at him. 

_Welcome back, Guardian._

He heard  _her_ voice in his head. He froze for a second, and suddenly, he began to giggle. He slapped his hand on his mouth, knowing fully well what was coming. His panic attacks tended to be preceded by nervously anxious laugh, and he knew it wasn’t the moment. 

He exhaled slowly, getting his anxiety in check. 

“I am back, I guess?” he replied. 

The lioness nodded, and turned around. Lance followed her, still working on his breathing. 

In the Temple, they entered a spacious room, where a huge harp stood in the middle. Little creatures were jumping all around, tying up thin strings. 

“Oh, what are they?” 

_Helpers. Take care of the harp._

Lance hummed. The lioness walked to the harp and sat beside it. She motioned Lance to come, and the young man, curious, obliged. 

As he stood at the base of the instrument, he eyed the lioness with a puzzled look. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” 

_Play_ . 

Lance swore he saw the lioness shrug. Or move her shoulders in a similar movement. 

“But I… I don’t know how to play! I’ve never had a harp before...”

_It will come to you. Just try._

Still doubting, Lance brushed the strings softly. A melodious sound echoed on the room. The little creatures, fluffy birds, chirped in unison. Since they didn’t fly away, Lance kept on playing, random notes without a real link between them. He could feel something  _vibrate_ in each string he pulled, as if he was activating a mechanism with every note. 

“Say, what’s this harp for? What does it do?” 

_Moving the Beast. _

“Wow, what now?!” Lance shrieked, startled. He jumped away from the harp in panic. “You mean that this is the helm of this entire being and I am supposed to play it to make it move?!” 

_Indeed. But you are not ready to hold the reins, so I am keeping control until you can do it. _

“O-okay? Thanks… I guess?”

_Fret not, Guardian. I am with you. Now, play again_ . 

Lance inhaled a sharp breath, rolled up his sleeves, and began to play again, under the careful attention of the blue lioness. 

On the other side of the world, the Sun Guardian was also learning something new about the Beast. 

“How come Zarkon never mentioned you? Not even once, and I’ve spent half of my life with him.” 

_As his time came closer, he started to forget about me_ , the Red Lioness whispered to him. 

She lying down next to Keith, who sat down on the dusty ground outside the Temple. 

“Why?” 

_So he could leave with Honerva. _

Keith hummed. Though he didn’t quite understand why it was important, he somehow felt that the lioness wouldn’t explain further. 

As his thoughts wandered, he looked around them. Though the architecture was beautiful and flawless, he noticed the walls were spotless, flat and blank. There was no decorations, no paintings or carvings, contrary to the city’s walls or houses. 

Since he was little, Keith had always seen unknown artists decorate the city they lived in, giving it life, putting they mark on the world. At some point in his childhood, Keith had wanted to be one of them, but Fate had other plans for him. But before he was sent away with the other apprentices, he had learned how to carve, so he knew how do the bases, at least. 

And all he needed now was a wall, after all. 

“Say, can I carve into the Temple’s walls?” he bluntly asked to the lioness. 

She rose her head, and stared at him for a moment, her deep ruby eyes searching him. He held her stare without hesitation. But after a mere seconds, the lioness just nodded. 

_This place is your home, _ she said, putting back her head on her paws. 

Then, Keith jumped on his feet, and walked into the Temple. The only thing that he was missing was the tools, but he was pretty sure he could make them himself. Maybe. Somehow.

The lioness watched him leave without moving, a spark of amusement in her eyes. 

Time passed, and both Guardians took their marks in their new home. Keith managed to cover a small wall with his carvings. Representing scenes of training, moments spent with his mother, the rites of his tribe…. Keith would carve anything he could think of. And even though his style was a but rushed and raw, he was satisfied with that. All he needed was the memories. 

His days as the Guardian were pretty much uneventful, with the Lioness being able to move the Beast by herself, so he tried to keep himself busy. He took care of the Temple, decorating the rooms one after another, under the patient attention of the Red Lioness. 

In the Lunar Temple, things weren’t as quiet. Since no one had trained Lance to be a proper Guardian, the Blue Lioness took it upon herself to guide him. She showed him the rites for eclipses, equinoxes and solstices, the chants for the ceremonies, the dances for each phases of the Moon… 

She was a patient teacher, and Lance was able to make progress quickly. Though not perfect, he did his best to know by heart the knowledge tied to the Moon Guardian,  and Blue taught him at his rhythm. Among all things he had to remember, there was one Lance excelled at : the Harp. After barely a few weeks, he was dancing across the strings, playing melodies unheard of before. 

Sad tone or playful rhythm, he was a natural and became a talented musician. 

As this point, Blue didn’t need to intervene anymore between the Beast and him, because Lance managed to guide the giant on his own just fine. 

Lance,  born in a modest family and raised to become a soldier, became a Guardian of the Moon. 

He never expected much for his life and future, but turned out Fate had more in store for him… 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !  
Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos  
I send hugs in return !  
Byyyye !


End file.
